What's meant to be
by hollygwood
Summary: Santana and Kurt, because who else could she turn to after heartbreak with a side order of slushy facial? T for Santana's language


**What's meant to be...will always work out in time**

**Another one shot even though I should be updating AOTS...And I know this has been done and done and done but it wouldn't leave my head till I wrote it down. I also ship a Kurtana friendship, hard.**

When Kurt's doorbell rung just a few minutes after he'd got in from school there were a few people he could bet it would be; it could be Finn, home from a make out session with Quinn early and having forgotten his key _yet again, _it could be Rachel come to try and weasel some information out of Kurt about the upcoming regionals, it could be Mercedes or Tina who more often than not dropped by unexpectedly an evening or so a week.

Who he **didn't **expect it to be, however, was Santana Lopez. But it wasn't the Santana he knew, confident, lip curled, in her tiny cheerios uniform.

This Santana was wearing a black high waisted skirt, black boots, a white and red t shirt and white cardigan, stained with what looked like an entire rainbow of slushy colours. Her hair was wet and straggly with the stuff and some of it still stained the edges of her face.

"Gay face." Santana said, trying to keep up her bravado, but her voice trembling, on edge. When Kurt glanced at her hands he saw they were shaking by her sides. "I was in the neighbourhood and just felt like dropping by."

"Come in." Kurt replied simply. She walked in and he pushed the door shut behind her. When he turned around they kept eye contact for about five seconds, and suddenly Santana threw herself at him and began to sob into his shoulder. Kurt put his arms around her, and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, Santana." He murmured several times, and they stayed that way for a long time, until both their backs were stiff, and Santana had made a large wet patch on Kurt's red dalton sweater vest.

When she had contained her tears enough to pull slightly away from Kurt, he smiled gently down at her. "Come on, upstairs." The two walked up the stairs, Kurt keeping his hand twirled in Santana's, which made her feel more safe and happy than she had in a long time.

They sat on Kurt's bed, so close their bodies were touching, and not once did Kurt or Santana loosen their grip on each others hands.

"Everything's fallen apart." Santana whispered after a long, pregnant silence. Kurt waited for her to continue, the tears still running in rivulets down her pretty face. "I told Brittany how I felt, how much I love her. She shot me down, that fucking bitch shot me down because of Professor X, and someone overheard and now the shit has well and truly hit the rainbow coloured fan because since you've been gone they haven't had a specific target! Karofsky was just getting bored, having no one to slushy on a daily basis, and now here I am." Her voice was shaking, with a mixture of anger and hurt, and Kurt shifted closer still towards the distressed girl.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Kurt smiled sadly at Santana.

"Yeah, slushies do fucking hurt, my eyes are still burning, Hummel." She barked, shuffling away slightly.

"No, I mean rejection. It really, really hurts." Kurt swallowed, and Santana moved back towards him reluctantly.

"Does it ever get better? Will this pain ever fucking go away?" Santana asked, wiping tears fiercely away from her face.

"I don't know. It did for me, the first time, with Finn. Because I knew I didn't really love him. I knew I was just attached to him because he was the only guy at McKinley who didn't treat me like a leper. But with Blaine; I don't honestly know if this pain will ever go away." Kurt replied.

"Wait, hobbit turned you down? No me gusta!" Santana said, indignant, because what moron turned down Kurt Hummel and lived to tell the tale?

"Sort of. It's complicated. I know you love Brittany a lot Santana." Kurt said softly sitting up a little further.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining these feelings because I've got it on with everyone at school and I'm bored." Santana said, desperation in her tone.

"Santana, it's better to be honest about your feelings, especially to yourself. You can't lie to yourself, no matter how much it hurts, how much easier it is."

"Fine! You know what, make me say it, Hummel. I love her so much that I'd die for her without having to think about it twice. I love her so much I don't care how long I have to wait for her, I don't care if I have to spend my life waiting, I know I'll never be with anyone else if I know there's hope for me and her. I don't think she's a fucking bitch I think she's perfect. And this feeling? Hummel this feeling is terrifying. I'm a top bitch and I have control of my life. I didn't think I had feelings, I thought I couldn't fall in love." Santana spat the words out, her tears coming down faster still as she talked about Brittany.

"As cheesy as this sounds, Santana, what's meant to be will always work out in time. I have complete faith in that. I have to." He added quietly. "You just have to be patient, give Brittany and Artie the space to work this out."

"I've never really been a patient kind of person." Santana said, a small smile on her face.

"Santana, despite everything I know you're a good person, a good person who's lost her way a bit. You deserve someone to love you for exactly who you are, this fiesty, gorgeous, intelligent girl, not a bitch, just fierce." Kurt was smiling now.

"And do you think that person is Brittany?" She asked, her voice tense.

"Yes." He replied, his voice even and honest. "But you have to be patient, ok Santana? Don't go manipulating and messing with them."

"I promise I won't. And if frodo baggins doesn't wake up and smell the coffee soon, just let me know and I'll come and show your curly haired lordship what he's throwing away by turning you down." She replied eventually, snuggling closer. There was another silence, but this one was peaceful.

"Thank you, Kurt." She said after a while.

"You're welcome, Lopez." He smirked back at her.

"I honestly...I don't know how you did it."

"Did what?" His tone was laced with confusion.

"Put up with the abuse, I've only had it not nearly as bad for a few days and I'm already contemplating never going back to the hell hole again."

"Well I clearly didn't do a very good job did I?" Kurt replied sarcastically, indicating his dalton uniform.

"He threatened to kill you, Kurt. The amount of shit you put up with before that. I guess..I never realised how strong you were. You're amazing Hummel." Kurt simply smiled and kissed Santana's head. There was one more pause.

"Oh, and Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever repeat any of this conversation to anyone, or tell anyone you saw me cry, I will burn every piece of Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen in your wardrobe. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Kurt replied, a smile in his voice, and Santana was smiling too.


End file.
